


Results

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, For Science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is even more clever than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results

“I’m going to do the shopping. You _will_ have that cleaned up by the time I get back, won’t you?” John stated more than asked, nodding his head toward the kitchen.  
  
“Certainly, John,” the master chemist affirmed, in a cheerful mood over an apparently successful experiment. He immediately began tidying. The doctor watched, noting that the younger man’s hands were stained from fingertip to wrist in a myriad of colors: a muddy green along most of his left palm, five large spots of purple on the right, black and brown smudges over all the fingers, an odd blue that swirled over the base of his right thumb, and yellow between his first two fingers ( _Cigarettes_ , the doctor frowned).  
  
An hour later John returned, laden by shopping bags. He beamed as he deposited them on the worn and acid-scarred but clean kitchen table. “Surprised?” Sherlock chuckled. “I do occasionally listen to you, you know.” He rose from the desk and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
“Well, I appreciate it,” John responded sincerely.  
  
“Did you get jammie dodgers?” the lanky man demanded, poking through the bags.  
  
“Yes… hey. How did you…?” He was staring at the man’s hands. Long, elegant, white fingers. _White_ fingers. Clean hands.  
  
“Oh. That. Yes. Apparently, one of my projects inadvertently turned out to be a new type of bleach.”  
  



End file.
